The Secret Life of Adepts: One Wish
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Not part of the main series, this is about Isaac and Mia's secret love for each other. Features original poem type lyrics by me. IsaacMia
1. Lonesome Night

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PROLOGUE

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Lord Cynic: "Yeah, sorry, not an update on Mercury Matchmaker." 

Mini Isaac: "Why not?" 

Mini Jenna: "Good." 

Cynic: "Don't worry, you and your boyfriend will get together eventually." 

Mini Jenna/Mini Garet: >= \ 

They toast him like a marshmallow and watch him collapse onto the ground. 

Mini Mia: "That wasn't necessary." 

Mini Jenna: "So?" 

Mini Isaac: - -;   
  


=

  
  
Mini Garet: "Lord Cynic doesn't own Golden Sun, Camelot Soft does. We're waiting for a GC version anyway..." 

Cynic: "You better believe it." 

Mini Garet: "Boo yeah, I'll be kicking some butt!" 

Cynic: "If you're in the game..." 

Mini's: OO;   
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic Productions and LOSERS presents...   
  
"The Secret Life of Adepts: One Wish"   
  
Chapter 1 - Lonesome Night   
  
"Man, these guys just won't die!"     "Don't give up yet! Keep fighting!"   
  
Tired, panting and strength drained, Isaac and his group of Adept friends struggled to stay on their feet. Worst for wear was Mia, whose hands barely gripped to her Crystal Rod and looked ready to collapse. Before she could collapse onto the ground of the Venus Lighthouse aerie, Isaac managed to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling. Despite the life-threatening situation they were in, both found some kind of harmony with each other. Both stared into each other's eyes longingly, and only an impatient roar from the Fusion Dragon broke their gaze.     "Turn around and fight!" the FD bellowed, snorting irritably. Garet looked from the dragon, to Isaac and Mia, then back to the dragon.     "You shall fight us, you overgrown mutated lizard!" he roared. Ivan stared at him in confusion, but Garet nodded towards Isaac and Mia. Ivan understood immediately and wielded his Kikuichimonji again.     The Fusion Dragon snorted again in disgust, eyeing Isaac and Mia. Suddenly, the beast's eyes gleamed maliciously and a smirk spread across its/their (?) face. Before anyone could do anything, the dragon jumped up into the air then slammed onto the ground so hard that the ground shook violently.     "Isaac!"     "Mia!"     Garet and Ivan called to their friends, but Mia was clinging precariously on the edge of the aerie while Isaac tried desperately to pull her back up.     "Isaac, please -"     "Don't worry Mia, I'll get you!"     The Fusion Dragon, diabolical as it/they was/were, took this opportunity like candy off a baby and shook the ground again with another body slam.     "Isaac!!!"     "Mia!!!"     It was like watching a horrible slow-motion moment: One minutes Isaac and Mia were barely hanging onto one another, the next Isaac's grip loosened and Mia plummeted off the top of the lighthouse. Garet and Ivan watched in horror as Isaac's love of his life slipped from the edge of the aerie into the waters below. Isaac remained kneeling near the edge, tears flowing down his face, until...     "MIA!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO -"   
  


+

  
  
Isaac bolted upright in his bed, ridden with shock. Sweat poured profusely from his forehead down his face, and his usually untameable spikey blonde hair was plastered flat on the top of his head.     "Oh... oh..." he gasped, panting. He ran a hand through his wet hair then turned on his bedside lamp. The first things he saw in the light were the many photos on his bedside table: Him and his parents outside their house; him with Garet and Jenna in the marketplace when they were younger; him and his Adept friends in a group photo in Imil; him and Mia, blushing red like tomatoes aboard the Lemurian boat...     He remembered when that particular photo was taken...   
  


*

  
  
"C'mon you two, smile for the camera!"     Isaac and Mia stared at the Garet in horror as he brandished a camera at them. The group of four travelling Adepts - Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia - were sailing on Babi's Lemurian boat, and Garet had taken this as an opportunity for some cheese shots. Isaac and Mia had been discovered in the crow's nest, and Garet was badgering them for a photo.     "Now, Garet, put that thing away."     "This is a bit unreasonable."     But Garet wouldn't take no for an answer, so he enlisted the help of a reluctant Ivan. Both knew Isaac and Mia liked to have private chats together out on the deck at night, so they waited until late in the evening when they could hear voices outside the cabin.     "Beautiful night, isn't it, Isaac?"     "Yeah, you're right."     Quietly, the lovebird Paparazzi (hoping you don't take that the wrong way) consisting of Garet and Ivan crept out of the cabin they were hiding in onto the deck. Using stealth (a concept previously unknown to Garet), they concealed themselves behind some boxes to listen to Isaac and Mia's conversation.     "Mia, why did you really decide to join us on our quest?"     "Come now, Isaac, I already explained everything back in the Mercury Lighthouse."     "I know, but might there be another reason, hmm?"     "Well..."     Mia looked up at Isaac, smiling and turning red. As he stared back into her eyes, Isaac's face began to blush as well. The moonlight shone down on them like a stage light as their stood together on the deck, smiling fondly at each other.     "Mia, I -"     "No, Isaac, let me go first. I... I l-"     "Smile!"     Out of nowhere, Garet and Ivan jumped out, Garet with his camera. Isaac and Mia spun around, blushing madly, and that's when Garet took the photo. For the rest of the night, Mia chased Garet around the boat, but never quite managed to obtain the film (faster than we first perceived, Garet is, yes).   
  


*

  
  
Reminiscing back to that night, Isaac allowed himself a small smile as he gazed at that particular photo. He could still hear Mia's voice in his head: "Give me that camera, Garet. I swear, if you show anyone those photos, I'll kill you!" Unknown to her, when everyone returned to Vale and the photos were developed, Isaac had asked Garet privately for the photo that Mia tried so desperately to obtain.     Well, asked might not have been the word...   
  


*

  
  
"Hey, Garet."     "Hey, Isaac, my photos have been developed now."     As the two friends walked from the photo shop, Isaac watched Garet flip through the newly developed shots. When Garet got to the photo of Isaac and Mia on the Lemurian boat, Isaac coughed pointedly.     "Something wrong?" Garet asked, then grinned when he looked down at the photo he was holding. "Y'know, you and Mia's faces look exactly like tomatoes in this photo."     "So," Isaac said, wringing his hands, "I'm guessing you wouldn't want to keep it?"     "Well..." Garet pondered this for a while. "Blackmail is becoming increasingly popular these days, y'know."     "Yes, I do," Isaac said, taking out a photo from his pocket and showing it to Garet. Garet's eyes widened when he saw it.     "You wouldn't -"     "Give me photo and no one gets hurt... and believe me, someone will."     Grumbling, Garet surrendered the photo of Isaac and Mia, and Isaac gave him his photo. Garet stuffed it into his pocket, bid Isaac good day and departed to his house. Isaac watched him leave, then looked at his newly obtained photo, thinking mainly one thing: "She looks really cute in this."   
  


*

  
  
Isaac didn't doubt for a second that the moment Garet got his photo he burned it to a crisp at the first chance he got. Isaac however kept his photo and it now sat proudly on his bedside table. However, since waking up from his nightmare something troubled Isaac greatly. Glancing again at the photo of him and Mia, his heart painfully leapt a bound.     Mia didn't know it, but Isaac was in love with her. She made him feel like nothing he'd ever felt before {"Hurt me if that doesn't make sense"}, and whenever she was around he couldn't think straight. When she smiled at him he felt weak at the knees, and when trying to talk to her he became tongue-tied. He longed to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't build up the courage to tell her he loved her.     With a heavy sigh, Isaac climbed out of bed and strolled to the window. He looked into the sky and millions of stars shone brightly at him, much like Mia's calm, blue eyes. Quietly, he began to sing a song as the stars continued to shine.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Alone I stand in the evening night,_

_Waiting for someone like you to hold tight._

_As a shooting star passes through the dark sky,_

_I wish for the ability to fly high,_

_To guide you to Heaven where you belong._   
  
  
  
_Your loving smile, your crystal clear eyes,_

_Make me crumble, even when I try,_

_To speak my soul to you._

_But I know what I must do,_

_To earn your heart like you've earned mine all along._   
  
  
  
_Star light, star bright,_

_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_Grant me naught but just one wish:_

_To be joined by my soulmate's tender kiss._   
  
  
  
_Write a poem, sing a tune,_

_Or fly you directly to the moon._

_But a fancy and flashy car,_

_Just to find out where you are._

_To grasp your hand in mine is all I need._   
  
  
  
_Star light, star bright,_

_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_Grant me naught but just one wish:_

_To be joined by my soulmate's tender kiss._   
  
  
  
_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_I stand alone in the fading moonlight._

_But when I think my efforts are for naught,_

_You find me and I am caught,_

_And our crimson lips forever meet._   
  
  
  
_Star light, star bright,_

_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_Grant me naught but just one wish:_

_To be joined by my soulmate's tender kiss._   
  
  
  
_Star light, star bright,_

_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_Grant me naught but just one wish:_

_To be joined by my soulmate's tender kiss._   
  
  
  
_Star light, star bright,_

_On this cold and lonesome night,_

_Grant me naught but just one wish:_

_To be joined by my soulmate's tender kiss._   
  
  
  
_Oh starlight, grant this one wish for me..._   
  
=====================================   
  
When Isaac finished his song, he stared at the brightest star in the sky. Closing his eyes, he made one solitary wish:     "Starlight, please grant me one wish tonight: Let Mia know how much she means to me, that I love her with all my heart."     Upon finishing his wish, Isaac quietly crept out of bed and walked out onto the garden. For the next hour he stayed out in the moonlight, not knowing that back inside the house a certain Mercury Adept was tossing and turning in her sleep.   
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic: "All right, first chapter finally done! Sorry again for not updating Mercury Matchmaker, but this suddenly came to me. I have a bad memory, so I decided to get this down as soon as possible, and here it is. My next chapter will be on Mia's perspective, but don't kill me! Oh yeah, one more thing: "Lonesome Night" (the song) was written by me, my first crack at poetry that turned into a song. Don't hate it if it's bad, just beat me up, okie dokie?"   
  


=

  
  
Chapter 2: "My light through the darkness" 


	2. Light through the Darkness

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PROLOGUE

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Crowd: "Cynic! Cynic! Cynic!" 

Lord Cynic: "Yes, thank you, thank you. This is my second chapter of this fanfic featuring original songs by me. This is Mia's side of the story, so to speak. See ya!"   
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic: "I don't own Golden Sun... or Holden Sun for that matter..." oO "Golden Sun is property of Camelot Soft, so eh."   
  


=

  
  


Chapter 2: "Darkness through the light"

  
  
As Isaac stood alone outside the house, someone inside was sleeping restlessly. The young Mercury Adept inside was tossing and turning and moaning desperately {"Not what people might be thinking"}, and like Isaac was before she was sweating profusely.   
  


+

  
  
"Be careful!"     "Don't worry, we can handle this thing!"   
  
Mia watched in terror as the three strangers she briefly encountered in Imil battled a ferocious Lizard Man (I think that's it). A short blonde boy was casting strange wind magic at the beast; a tall boy with taller red hair was pelting fire; and another blonde boy (slightly shorter than the fire wielder) was striking at the monster with his blade. Even though his fighting was fierce, the boy's blue eyes were calm and warming, and Mia couldn't stop staring. In fact, her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that the battle was over within seconds.     "That was easy," the redhead said, wiping his forehead with his hand. The short blonde boy nodded and smiled, holding his strange rod tightly. However, the taller blonde boy was still watching the unmoving beast they'd just defeated, and only when the redhead yelped did he finally turn around.     "What did you do?" the short boy asked, as the redhead hopped on the spot.     "I dropped my sword on my foot," he said, cringing. The tall blonde boy sighed in exasperation, causing Mia to giggle and everyone to notice her again, making her blush.     "Oh, have I introduced myself?" she asked timidly. "My name is Mia."     "The name's... oww.... Garet," the redhead said, hopping on the spot still.     "I'm Ivan," the short blonde boy said, nodding. Everyone turned to the quiet boy who seemed to be staring at Mia in the same way she was staring at him. When he realised everyone was watching him he blushed and cleared his throat.     "I'm, er, Isaac," he mumbled quietly, looking down at the ground. Mia giggled again and smiled, making Isaac blush again while the other two watched in amusement.     Meanwhile, the Lizard Man had recovered and was slowly approaching Isaac. Everyone was busy watching each other so they didn't notice it raise its weapon until -     "Look out!"     "What the -"     In one swift action, the Lizard Man struck upon Isaac, sending him crashing to the ground, then it disappeared before Garet or Ivan could destroy it. Mia stared at the lifeless body of Isaac, and although she hardly knew him she started to weep. Until...     "NO! Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -"   
  


+

  
  
"Isaac, no!... oh..."     Mia looked around at the surrounding darkness and her heart stopped pounding in her chest. She brushed some hair out of her face and sighed in relief.     "Oh thank Mercury, it was only a dream..."     Smiling, she switched on a light and shifted around on her bed to look at the wall behind the bed, which was full of photos. There were photos of her with Megan and Justin back in Imil; her with Isaac, Garet and Ivan in Xian; her and Isaac in front of his house, her in his arms and both blushing bright red...     Her smile grew wider as she gazed at this photo, remembering the day it was taken...   
  


*

  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, Garet!"     "Sorry, it was an accident!"     Garet hastily hurried off the roof of Isaac and Dora's house, revealing yet another hole. After he scrambled off, Dora glared at him, giving him the cue to get the heck out of there as Isaac and Mia arrive     "Should I even -" Isaac started, but stopped when Dora shook her head wearily.     "Now," she began, "just where have you two been all morning?"     "Nowhere, Mum," Isaac said quickly. "Just around the waterfalls."     "And what do you do there for three hours?"     "Just talk," Mia said quietly, staring to blush. "Game, set and match" were written on Dora's face as she continued her interrogation.     "Yes, I've been hearing 'talk' about you two myself," she said without changing her facial expression.     'I hope the others haven't been giving her ideas,' Isaac thought, frowning. He looked up at the house to try and change the subject, and noticed the hole in the roof. "Uh, let me guess -"     "Yes," Dora said before he could finish. "I don't suppose you could fix it for me?"     "Um, sure," Isaac said absent-mindedly, still staring at the hole in utter disbelief.     "I'll help," Mia chimed in. "You might get yourself hurt," she added to Isaac, beaming at him and causing him to rub the back of his head embarrassingly. Dora smiled at the two.     "Okay," she said, hitching her handbag over her shoulder, "I'm going down to the markets. Bye Isaac, Mia."     "Bye, Mum."     "Bye, ma'am."     "Please," Dora said, "It's Dora to you."     "All right," Mia replied, bowing. Dora nodded back and left, leaving the two teenagers alone together.     "Well," Isaac said finally, "after you, Mia."     "Thank you," she said, beaming at him again and making him blush. She began to ascend the ladder, smiling secretively to herself.     'Dora must like me to let me call her by her name,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe it has something to do with Isaac...'     However, while she was preoccupied with her thoughts her foot slipped on one of the top rungs, causing her to become off-balanced. She came to her senses as she slipped off the ladder.     "Whoa - Oh!"     Instead of landing on the ground, she had been caught by Isaac in his arms. Her face blushed when she looked up to see him smiling at her in relief.     "Are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded and smiled back at him, but a bright flash interrupted their moment. Isaac let Mia back onto her feet as someone's familiar laugh faded into the distance.     "GARET!" Mia shrieked, causing Isaac to fall over. She stuttered an apology to him before running off to find the culprit. She knew just where to find him, too.   
  
"Another prize photo for my collection of blackmail."     Garet confidently strolled out of the photo shop holding his latest shot. However, Mia was outside waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently.     "Hey, Mia," Garet said brightly, but then noticed that she didn't look all smiles and sunshine. "Er, what's up?"     "You have something I want," she said, pointing to the photo he was holding.     "Oh, er," Garet stuttered. "It's nothing, really."     He started to walk away when Mia said, "Then I guess this is also nothing, really?" He turned around to see her take a photo out of her robe, fanning herself with it. {"Let's just say her robe has pockets, all right?"} The horrified look on Garet's face seemed to say it all.     "How did -" he managed to gasp, but Mia didn't let him finish.     "Give me your photo and you can still die with dignity... whenever that is."     Reluctantly, Garet handed Mia his photo and in return she handed him hers, She let him leave quickly, then she stared down at the photo of her and Isaac. She was thinking only one thing:     "He looks really cute in this."   
  


*

  
  
Mia hadn't seen Garet for the rest of that day, but later than she passed his house she could've sworn she smelled burning celluloid. She became pretty sure about what he was up to, but didn't say anything to the others.     In any case, now she gazed warmly at the photo of her and Isaac, but her face changed when her heart did a flip-flop while she stared at Isaac's friendly smile.     Isaac was unaware, but Mia loved him with all her heart. From his gentle smile and goofy grin to his spikey blonde hair that never stayed down, she was in love with him. However, she couldn't build up the courage to tell him how she felt. What would he say? Would he reject her? She didn't want to risk another broken heart, not after the way Alex had betrayed her. Still, she felt strongly that Isaac wouldn't treat her the same way Alex did, but she couldn't tell her how much she loved him.     Sighing heavily, Mia climbed out of bed and crept to the window. Instead of looking out onto the garden where Isaac still stood, she stared at the sky in the same way he did in his room. The moonlight basked her in its bright glow as she continued to gaze. Deep inside her a song welled up in her heart, and it was now that she sang.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
_This love is eating me up inside,_

_And my love for you I just cannot hide._

_I wish that you knew,_

_About my neverending love for you,_

_But now I know what I must do._   
  
  
  
_I have to tell you how I feel tonight,_

_Because through the darkness you are my light._

_Your heartwarming grin and your warm embrace,_

_Always bring a smile to my face,_

_And even if you don't feel the same way,_

_My love for you will forever stay._   
  
  
  
_You picked me up when I was down,_

_You made me laugh whenever I frowned._

_You made me feel like there's no one else here,_

_And now I can no longer fear,_

_So my heart is filled with neverending cheer._

  
  
  
  
_I have to tell you how I feel tonight,_

_Because through the darkness you are my light._

_Your heartwarming grin and your warm embrace,_

_Always bring a smile to my face,_

_And even if you don't feel the same way,_

_My love for you will forever stay._   
  
  
  
_I will pour my heart out to you,_

_Because I know that's what I've got to do._

_I hope you feel the same love I feel,_

_Because my love for you will always be real._   
  
  
  
_I have to tell you how I feel tonight,_

_Because through the darkness you are my light._

_Your heartwarming grin and your warm embrace,_

_Always bring a smile to my face,_

_And even if you don't feel the same way,_

_My love for you will forever stay._   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Upon finishing her song, she finally noticed the blonde Venus Adept outside.     "Isaac," she whispered. "If only you knew..."     The clock in her room ticked as she averted her gaze back to the stars. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb flashed above her head and she clapped her hands.     "That's it! I know what to do!"     A bright smile on her face, she put on her robe and started to go downstairs.   
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic: "And thus, the second chapter is complete. Again, "Light through the Darkness" (the song) is an original by me. The next (and should be final) chapter may come soon, we'll have to wait and see."   
  


=

  
  
Reader's Spotlight   
  
"Joker's Specter" 

Thanks dude. You raise a good point about Isaac/Mia not being on love on the journey, but of course (as a Mudshipper) that's hogwash.   
  
  
  
"Anime-Master7" 

Ah, no worries then, mate.   
  
  
  
"LilTyphoon" 

Ahaha... first, I know what the photo is, but I'll reveal it later. Second, I'm in Australia, so no spring break. *Shrugs* Term 1 holidays are coming up soon, though.   
  
  
  
"TheOneAndOnlyT" 

Thanks for that, I appreciate it. Mudshippers all the way!   
  
  
  
"Lord Isaac" 

Again, it'll all be revealed soon enough.   
  
  
  
"Yugi the Other White Meat" 

A banana in duct tape... there may be a way to use this somehow... wait... no, lost it... nuts.   
  
  
  


=

  
  
Final Chapter: "One Wish" 


	3. One Wish

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PROLOGUE

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Lord Cynic: "Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo…" 

Mini Mia/Mini Isaac: "???" 

Mini Sheba: "Too much Queen." 

Other Mini's: oO; 

Lord Cynic: "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." 

Mini Isaac/Garet/Felix: "He's just a poor boy from a poor family." 

Mini Jenna/Mia/Sheba: - -;   
  


=

  
  
Mini Ivan: "Lord Cynic doesn't own Golden Sun. It belongs to Nintendo and Camelot Soft. "Bohemian Rhapsody" belongs to Queen. {"Not Prince… thanks, Black Demon567."}. Oh, and Cynic can't sing." 

Lord Cynic: "I'm willing to accept that."   
  


=

  
  
Chapter 3 – "One wish"   
  
Draping her day robe over her shoulders, Mia crept towards the room of her room. However, before she could open it a petite, squeaky yawn was heard from the top of her cupboard. She spun around to find two beady eyes of one of her Mercury Djinni looking at her curiously.     "Why are you up so late?" the Djinn asked, blinking in confusion.     "Oh, hello, Tonic," Mia said, relieved that it wasn't anyone else. "I just couldn't sleep, so I'm going out for a walk."     "Does Isaac have anything to do with this?"     Through the small light, Tonic could see pink tinges appear on Mia's cheeks.     "No, of-of course not," the Mercury Adept stammered. "Why would you think that?"     "I heard you talking in your sleep," Tonic said, jumping from the top of the cupboard to Mia's dressing table. "All through your sleep you kept moaning and calling his name. Then I heard your song and put two and two together."     "Oh," Mia said softly. "So now you know?"     "I've known for a long time," Tonic replied. "Throughout our Golden Sun adventure, I noticed your love struck behaviour towards Isaac."     "What do you mean?" Mia asked, face flushing.     "There was no way I could miss it," Tonic continued. "Everytime Isaac spoke to you, your face turned redder than Garet's hair. Like right now."     Mia's face was indeed scarlet with embarrassment, but Tonic pretended not to notice this.     "Even during long battles, you'd just stare at Isaac and become sidetracked in your own fantasy world. Only when you were being attacked did you awake from your daydreaming."     "Well," Mia started, "I guess love can take over you when you least expect it." Realising what she just said she blushed again, but quietly opened the door. "Oh, and Tonic," she added, turning back to the surprised Mercury Djinn, "I think it's time you told Granite how you feel about him as well." She departed, leaving a flushed Tonic behind.     "Granite?" she squeaked, turning turquoise with embarrassment. "He's always been nice to me, but I don't know if he actually likes me or not." She noticed that the bedroom door was still open, and her eyes lit up. "Well, if Mia's gone to confess her love to Isaac, then it's about time I told Granite how I feel."     Eyes now shining, Tonic bounced off Mia's dressing table and scampered out of the room to catch up to her.   
  


@

  
  
"A tranquil, starry sky… It reminds me of Mia's beautiful face."     Isaac still hadn't moved an inch since half an hour ago. He stood stationary with hands behind his back as he continued to stare up at the night sky. The stars were still shining down on him, although some had started to fade as time passed and early morning approached.     "I'm probably wasting my time," Isaac said finally, yawning and stretching sleepily. "Mia's too beautiful to love a loser like me."     "If that's the case," a small tired voice said below him, "then why is she all worth the trouble?"     Isaac tore his eyes off the sky and spun around to find where that voice came from. He didn't have to look very far when a tiny brown head of one of his Venus Djinni popped up out of the grass. The Djinn yawned and rubbed his eyes as Isaac stared at him.     "Granite? What are you doing here?"     "Well, I was sleeping," Granite said, stifling another yawn.     "Out here?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.     'Touché,' Granite thought to himself, then said aloud to Isaac, "Well, okay, that was a half truth."     "A half truth?"     "Yeah, I came out to do some thinking… and fell asleep in the process."     Isaac became intrigued despite his own problems. "What would you have to think about to come all the way out here?"     "Well," Granite started, lowering his head to look at the ground, and Isaac noticed that his face had become a shade of maroon (If there's another reddish-brown colour I haven't discovered let me know). "We both seem to be hopelessly in love with people who may never return it."     "Oh…" Isaac's eyes widened as something clicked. "Ohhhhh. But, who's your forbidden love?"     Granite looked down at the ground again and mumbled. "Innonic."     "I beg your pardon?"     Granite gave a sigh. "She's one of Mia's Djinni… Tonic."     "Ah," Isaac said, finally understanding. "I should've guessed."     "What do you mean?" Granite asked, suddenly sharp like Jenna's tongue (Rather scary in itself, I know). "I would've thought you were too high on love for Mia to notice anything else."     "Hey, relax," Isaac said, waving his hands in alarm at Granite's sudden outburst. "I noticed some changes in your behaviour when you were around Tonic, that's all."     "Huh? What changes?"     "Like your need to impress her in battle," Isaac explained. "Whenever I'd summon you, you'd shield her instead of us."     "Oh, er…" Granite turned a deeper shade of maroon, and for the first time that night Isaac laughed softly.     "Don't worry about it, we're both just hopeless romantics."     "Why, because we're hopelessly in love with people we can't have?"     "No," Isaac said, grinning slightly, "because we're just hopeless when it comes to romance."     They both chuckled despite themselves. Inside the house, Mia and Tonic were walking down the stairs towards the front door.   
  


@

  
  
"I'm surprised to see you joining me, Tonic," Mia said as Tonic trailed beside her.     "Well, you were right," Tonic said. "Love can make you do some crazy things."     Mia smiled. "So you'll tell Granite how you feel?"     "Perhaps," Tonic said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They noticed that the front door was swinging open, permitting chilly gales of air to surround the Mercury Adept and her Djinn, making both shiver slightly.     "I wonder who left the door open," Tonic said, trying to get used to the cold.     "I think I know who," Mia said, smiling again as she stepped towards the front door. Tonic squeaked and scurried after her.   
  


@

  
  
"Y'know what," Isaac said enthusiastically, a big smile on his face, "I don't care what happens. I'm going to tell Mia I love her."     "Are you sure about that?" Granite asked, shocked at Isaac's sudden announcement. "What if she doesn't return your love?"     "Well," Isaac began, "if you were me, and had to admit your love to Tonic, what would be going through your head?"     "Well," Granite said, thinking, "anxiety, worry, regret, what were to happen if she said no…"     "Anything else?"     "Yes," Granite said slowly, "the possibility that she might say yes."     "Understand how I feel now?" Isaac asked, even though he already knew the answer.     "I do," Granite said. "But how will you be able yo tell Mia how you feel?"     "I know exactly how to tell her," Isaac said, his eyes shining with excitement. "I'll sing her a song!"     "Oh," Granite said. "What song will you sing her?"     This caused Isaac to think for a bit. Almost immediately his face broke into a huge smile that surprised Granite yet again.     "I'll sing her a song that I've kept in my heart since we returned here to Vale."     "What song is that?"     Isaac looked up at the sky, concentrating on the crescent moon that stood out from the display of stars like a black sheep among white. Granite waited, but Isaac remained silent as from inside the house Mia and Tonic arrived at the front door to find the Venus Adept and Djinn standing in the garden.     "Isaac," Mia whispered softly.     "Granite," Tonic whispered in the same way as Isaac's eyed finally opened again.     "Mia, my love," he said gently, unaware of her presence, "this song is for you."   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
_I stare into this starry sky,_

_With a yearning for love from deep inside._

_The stars draw me a picture that I cannot explain,_

_But there's an image in my head that is pure and plain._

_To long for whom I love is all that ask,_

_But who knows how long this burning love will last?_   
  
  
  
_Tonight I'd like to ask for just one wish,_

_For my true love to give me one long kiss._

_There's nothing in this world that I would want more,_

_Because your love is the only thing I'm living for._

_I'll always love you with all of my heart,_

_And nothing in this world could ever tear it apart._   
  
  
  
_When there's times I can't do anything right,_

_You're always there to be my light._

_Warmth fills my every vein,_

_When you're here to ease my pain._

_I wish you knew how much I care,_

_Because my love for you I yearn to share._

_Starlight give me courage to be strong,_

_To let my true love know how much I've loved them all along._   
  
  
  
_Tonight I'd like to ask for just one wish,_

_For my true love to give me one long kiss._

_There's nothing in this world that I would want more,_

_Because your love is the only thing I'm living for._

_I'll always love you with all of my heart,_

_And nothing in this world could ever tear it apart._   
  
  
  
_If my wish could be granted tonight,_

_True love will be proven right._

_That's all I could ever ask for,_

_To be granted real love and nothing more._   
  
  
  
_Tonight I'd like to ask for just one wish,_

_For my true love to give me one long kiss._

_There's nothing in this world that I would want more,_

_Because your love is the only thing I'm living for._

_I'll always love you with all of my heart,_

_And nothing in this world could ever tear it apart._   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
As Isaac trailed off with, "Just one wish… just one wish…" Mia gave a small sob from the front door. Isaac and Granite spun around in shock to find the Mercury Adept and her Djinn standing there, smiling. Isaac became frozen like an English guard as he wondered how long they had been standing there, and Granite tried to hide himself in the grass.     "Mia… I… I just… how long were you… I mean," Isaac spluttered as Mia walked towards him, still smiling like the sunshine. Isaac turned a new shade of tomato red and continued his incoherent rambling until Mia was standing right in front of him.     "Isaac," she whispered, beckoning him forward with a finger, "come closer."     With a big gulp, Isaac reluctantly bent forward until they were nose-to-nose with each other. 'This is it,' he thought. 'This is the best chance to tell Mia how I feel.' He could smell her scent as their faces grew closer to each other, and he closed his eyes until –   
  
*WHACK*   
  
Mia whacked Isaac across the back of the head, causing him to collapse onto the ground.     "Oww!" he yelped, rubbing his head in pain. He looked up. "Mia?"     Isaac shrank in fear at the glare Mia was now shooting at him. He shrank even further when Mia stood over him like… a… blue-haired… female overlord. {"Sorry…"}     "Isaac," she said slowly, and Isaac waited for an explosion. Waited more. And more.     "Um… yes?"     "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mia shrieked, causing Isaac to fall sideways awkwardly. She then pulled him towards her and locked him in a long, heartfelt kiss.     "So, do you -" Isaac started, after the kiss lasted 27 seconds, but Mia shushed him with another, shorter kiss.     "Yes," she said, smiling the sunshine again. "I love you too."     Isaac smiled in relief and leaned forward to kiss Mia again when he noticed that Tonic was smothering Granite with kisses in the grass. Granite was dark maroon with embarrassment when he realised that Isaac was watching him, but then he disappeared when Tonic smothered him with kisses again.     "I guess they -" Isaac started again, but Mia shushed him again with another kiss. Adepts and Djinni relished their newfound love as a shooting star zipped across the sky. Wishes were granted that night, and so much more.   
  
But in a certain someone's house, a particular redhead was thrashing around in his sleep.     "No, not that… anything but that… get it away… get it AWAY!!!"     Garet sat up in bed, ridden with shock and sweating. He glanced around at his room and sighed in relief.     "Phew… it was just a dream…"     He glanced at his wall filled with several photos, but two stood out from the others. Their edges were burnt and they showed the same picture: Garet in a tutu singing "Barbie Girl". He growled with spite as his eyes laid upon these two photos.     "I'll get them for this," he said. "Eventually…"   
  


THE END

  
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic: "I'd forgotten the proper ending when I wrote the draft… whoops. Oh well, the fanfic is hereby complete. And in case you were wondering, yes, Mercury Matchmaker is still in its drafting stage. I've been sidetracked with a lot of things… evil school… but I'm getting there, really!"   
  


=

  
  
Reader's Spotlight   
  
"Joker's Specter" Yes, I can understand that gripe. I guess I was in a hurry when I drafted it so it looks rushed. No worries, it's been edited and should be slightly better. As for the similarities, it's Mia's side of the love story, so to speak. Subconsciously I intended for them to be identical in a way... meh.   
  
"TheOneAndOnlyT" 

We know the mystery now! Muwahahahahaha!!!... oh, and I don't think I've included a lot of poetic images in this chapter... hopefully. Glad you enjoyed the story.   
  
"Net Strife" 

Someone else envying me?... that's impossible!!! Seriously. We're all lazy, all of us. Just in varying degrees...   
  
"LilTyphoon" 

Ah... I'm studying Psychology in school, so maybe I can understand more about what you said. As for the kangaroo incident... Kangaroos: 28 Humans: 2.   
  
"Anime-Master7" 

I wondered that too... still am. Sorry.   
  
"Cruel Ruin" 

I'm from the state down under, so to speak... Victoria. At least I can get lots of rain, muwahahahahahaa!... er, sorry. Yeah, sorry about the song thing. I can never find a tune from a real song to use into these songs, so I guess you'll have to use your imagination. Glad to be the milestone in your Fanfiction career... wheeeee! *Smashes into the fridge.*   
  


=

  
  
Lord Cynic: "And that ends One Wish. Hope everyone who's read it enjoyed it. Oh, and for more… organised versions of my songs check out my songs out at FictionPress. Of course, I'm the one and only Lord Cynic! *Laughs maniacally… coughs… splutters… develops Isaac/Felix laryngitis.* ?…. !!! 


End file.
